Market demand for smaller and more functional electronic devices has driven the development of semiconductor devices, including semiconductor packages, and entire systems including multichip packages or stacks of packages. The space available inside the electronic devices is limited, particularly as the electronic devices are made smaller. Stacked packages, especially package-on-package (PoP) techniques are one approach in today's packaging technology to cope with reduced board space.
Both the manufacturers and the consumers of electronic devices desire devices that are reduced in size and yet have increased device functionality.